


The Day That Echoes Through Time

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Past Present Future [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, LOL!, Like a smidgen of angst, M/M, Smut, Warning: so fluffy it might be nauseating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: At his stag do, Harry gets a serious case of cold feet and only Harry can help him warm them back up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, fair is fair...

Harry was sitting in bed holding his sleeping son. The two month old had greedily drank an entire four ounce bottle of milk – donated by various female friends who'd stored their excess over the years – made himself sick, spit up at least half of what he'd drank, and was now sleeping like he didn't have a care in the world. With a grin, Harry patted his son and once more thanked his lucky stars that the world was safe and his children actually  _didn't_ have to worry about anything.

An unexpected noise made Harry look up to see his husband holding a camera. Harry's grin turned from loving pride in his son to just plain love as he looked at his gorgeous lover. Draco lowered the camera after a few seconds and returned the tender smile.

“I love seeing you look at our son,” Draco murmured. “The expression on your face is...” he shrugged helplessly. “Indescribable. I can't help but stare. I'm actually almost jealous...”

Harry chuckled softly. “Whatever it is, it has to be some form of love, and that shouldn't make you jealous because I love you more than anything.”

Draco looked away, a soft smile playing at his lips. 

“Hey...” Harry said in a soft but insistent tone of voice. Draco looked up at him. “I hope you know by now that I don't need you to say it every time I do. I _know_ you love me. Don't get me wrong, the words are nice to hear, but it's your actions that tell me clear as day.”

Draco exhaled a soft huff and climbed into bed with Harry, careful not to jostle or wake the other sleeping infant laying next to Harry. “I have no idea why I feel so weird saying it out loud – even after all these years. I say it in my head all the time, but...” he shrugged and looked away.

Harry forced Draco to look him in the eye. “I would rather hear you say it once a decade when you are just so overwhelmed by the feeling that you can't stop yourself, than hear you force yourself to say it everyday just because you think I need to hear it.”

Draco kissed him, a soft pressing of lips because there were two too many newborns in bed with them to risk getting heated. When they pulled apart, neither looked away for a long moment. With a smile, Draco took the magical photograph produced by the wizarding camera and looked at it for a at least ten seconds. A faint look of sheer love settled on his face and made Harry smirk.

“See? That, right there. That tells me far more clearly than words exactly how you feel about me,” Harry stated, referring to the look on Draco's face.

Draco rolled his eyes and handed Harry the photo. Harry took it and looked at it with a fond smile of his own for a moment before his expression changed to something that resembled mild horror. Draco frowned curiously.

“Is something wrong?”

Harry looked up at his husband and his expression was far more serious than Draco could recall seeing in a very long time. Draco felt his heart skip a beat. And then another when Harry still remained silent.

“What?” Draco demanded.

“I don't think I ever told you this before...” Harry murmured before trailing off. After a heartbeat of time that seemed to stretch out forever, he cleared his throat. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything!” Draco gushed, but then glared at Harry. “Well, almost anything. I suppose that you'll have to tell me what it is and let me decide if it's something I'm willing to do.”

Harry chuckled softly again. “That's my Slytherin. I was worried you'd been replaced by a Hufflepuff for a moment there.”

Draco looked away because the truth was that he actually would do anything for Harry, no matter what. Which meant that he really was more of a Hufflepuff than he cared to admit.

Harry cleared his throat. “I need you to send me back in time.”

“What?!” Draco asked in surprise.

Harry held up the photo. “You know how seeing a picture of our ultrasounds once reminded you that you needed to go back in time and comfort yourself, well, this is my reminder.”

“Wait...” Draco murmured. “Why do you need to go comfort yourself.”

It was Harry's turn to look away. He also rubbed the back of his neck. “Er... as I said, I don't think I ever told you this before. I didn't mean to keep it a secret, but there just never seemed to be a good time to tell you.”

“Tell me what,” Draco asked, a feeling of dread filling him.

Harry blushed. “Well...” He took a deep breath. “So, on the night before we were supposed to get married, I got a bad case of cold feet. I completely freaked out and was going to run away and maybe even leave the country.”

Draco gave him a tiny smile of understanding. “But then a future you showed up and talked some sense into you.”

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed in a near whisper.

“Alright,” Draco agreed. “I just need to know when and where to send you.”

Harry gave him a swift hard kiss. “As I recall, I showed up during my stag do, about... two hours in. The first hour was fine, as was most of the second, but then Ron started heckling me about marrying someone who I hated for years, and...”

“Ah,” Draco murmured in understanding. “Panic. Cold feet.” He took a breath and then forced a smile. “And when do I pull you back to the present from?”

“Well, I stayed all night and even helped me get ready the next morning – along with Ron and Hermione. I think I stay right up until the ceremony starts. Past me doesn't actually know when future me returned home.”

This actually made Draco chuckle. “All night, eh?”

Harry blushed and looked away. “ _Well_ ...”

Draco kissed him and brushed the shaggy hair out of his face. “Fair is fair.”

“True,” Harry stated in agreement.

“Alright. Let's put the babies in their crib, and then...” Draco stopped to look Harry over. “Did you really go to the past looking like you just rolled out of bed after being mauled by trolls?”

“Er...” Harry pressed a finger to his bottom lip and looked to the ceiling as he thought about this. “No. I looked like I belonged at a stag do.”

Draco nodded as if he had expected that exact answer. Together, they lay their new twins in the nearby crib. Then Draco looked Harry over with a critical eye, casting spells to transfigure his clothes, freshen him up in general, and sort of manage his hair. It never fully obeyed anyone, but it could be arranged to look artfully windblown rather than matted and tangled like a rat's nest.

When Draco was done, Harry kissed him for a long time. After that, he summoned the recently taken photo and stashed it in his watch/carry all case. Then Draco smirked mischievously.

“You know, I actually thought that you'd shagged everyone at your stag do,” Draco confessed. “I decided to never ask and just accept it because that's sort of what stag dos are for – getting one last fling before marriage in order to be certain that you really want to do it.”

“You what?!” Harry asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged. “At some point during our wedding night, I asked you how your party was, and you flushed, grumbled, looked away, and changed the subject. I remember feeling a little hurt and jealous, but then I realized that no matter what happened, you had showed up and married me. So I just let it go.”

Harry hugged his husband and shook his head. “Nope. I've only ever been with Ginny and you. And myself, if that counts.”

Draco smirked, his eyes twinkling merrily. “I am fairly sure that's the definition of masturbation.”

Harry laughed, kissed Draco, and then stood back. Draco closed his eyes and focused on the time and place he wanted to send Harry. The same as each time before, Draco could feel the power of the Time-Turner flow through his veins. When he felt that indefinable moment of readiness, he opened his eyes to look at Harry as he cast the spell.

The next thing Harry knew, he was standing in the dark corner of a wizarding pub that offered a lot more privacy than the Leaky Cauldron. It was perfect for stag dos, and often catered to them. Harry's was in full swing; all his friends (even the girls) were chanting encouragement as he chugged a pint of the strongest ale available at the pub.

Ron roared proudly as Harry downed the last of it, and then pounded him on the back. “To think! Tomorrow my best mate marries the man who tormented him for years! Talk about the old ball and chain, eh?!”

“Ron!” Hermione chided, noticing immediately how Harry paled.

“No, Ron's right!” Harry blurted out. “What am I doing?! I can't marry Malfoy! At best, he's an arse, and at worst, he's a complete bastard! How can we have kids together?!” Harry was now pulling on his hair and panicking outright. “I need to call it off! I need to _leave the country_! I need to get as far away as possible so that Draco doesn't _murder_ me for standing him up!”

“Whoa mate!” Ron cried out, trying to shake Harry. “Calm down.”

“How can I be calm?!” Harry wailed, breaking free from Ron's grasp.

From the corner, Harry smirked at his younger self. He never was one to handle his alcohol well. Shaking his head, he stepped out into the open and walked over to where Ron and Hermione were trying to keep a firm grip on younger Harry so that he couldn't just Apparate away. The rest of the guests fell silent in awe as they saw him.

“There's nothing to worry about,” Harry assured everyone. “Everything is going to be just fine. Just keep drinking and having fun.” 

By this point, he had reached his younger self. With a smile at Ron and Hermione, he put an arm around his younger self's shoulders. “I've got this.”

Both Ron and Hermione had seen the older version of Harry when he and Draco had come into the past to pick up their kids, but both were currently staring at him with wide eyes. They slowly looked him up and down and blurted out: “Whoa...”

Older Harry chuckled. He couldn't recall his two best friends ever looking at him quite like that before, but it felt nice to be so obviously appreciated considering that he'd recently had a baby. Even younger Harry was looking a bit dazed by his older self.

“I'm going to bring him home and we're going to have a nice long talk,” Harry informed his younger best friends. “Everything will be fine by the time you come to help him get ready in the morning.”

“Good to know,” Hermione murmured in relief.

“Sorry,” Ron mumbled contritely.

Harry shook his head. “You've nothing to be sorry for.” Then he shifted his arm from around his younger self's shoulders so that they were holding hands. A moment later, the younger Harry Apparated them straight to his bedroom.

“Did you come back to shag me like Draco did?” Younger Harry asked eagerly. 

“Not specifically,” older Harry replied with a grin. “I came back to remind you of all the very good reasons that you want to marry Draco.”

“Oh...” younger Harry murmured in obvious disappointment.

“The shagging's just a bonus,” older Harry added with a grin.

“Hooray!” Younger Harry cheered, pushing his older self onto their bed. He promptly climbed onto the bed and attacked himself.

“Fuck!” Older Harry swore. “I don't remember being quite this eager!”

“Close your eyes and picture my Draco and your Draco in bed together,” younger Harry instructed.

Older Harry did exactly that and a groan of longing escaped him. “Oh god, that's hot!”

“See?” Younger Harry both asked and stated triumphantly. “That image has been haunting me for _ages_ now, and even though this isn't the same at all, I want it so badly.”

Older Harry frowned and bit his lip. He had clear memories of waking up with himself, and the two of them getting ready for the wedding. He also had memories of shagging himself, but the exact details were fuzzy. He really didn't remember basically attacking himself like this! Not that  _that_ was going to stop either of them.

Older Harry yanked on younger Harry's hair, forcing the 18 year old to stop trying to unfasten his trousers. “Not so fast. Foreplay.”

Younger Harry whined in a drunken slur. “But I want it now!”

Older Harry closed his eyes and remembered that this was exactly why he and Draco had spent the six months leading up to their wedding and the next three or so months more or less in bed. The moment either of them suggested getting out of bed, mostly Harry (but also Draco) would decide that shagging again was a much better idea. Ah... to be young and have an insanely fast recovery period again...

“Patience,” older Harry insisted. “I'm not used to shagging at the drop of a hat anymore.”

Younger Harry half froze to look older Harry in the eye. “Why not? Do you and Draco fall out of love?”

Older Harry shook his head rather fervently. “Oh no! We're so in love that we both act suspiciously like Hufflepuffs from time to time. Mostly me. It's just that I  _just_ had a baby and – ” 

Younger Harry smothered older Harry in an exuberant hug. “Lily?! I  _can't wait_ to have her!”

Older Harry chuckled. “Er, no. This one is a boy.”

“I have a second baby?” Younger Harry asked in a tone of awe.

“Eventually,” older Harry replied.

Younger Harry was so happy that his kissed his older self. The kiss started out innocently enough but turned heated fairly quickly. Older Harry was more than happy to show his younger self various techniques that he liked and practice them until younger Harry was quite good at them.

They took the time to undress each other slowly, kissing and licking each patch of skin as it was uncovered. Older Harry couldn't help but think his younger self was a lot better looking than he remembered. He'd always felt self conscious about his looks.  _Always_ . But seeing his younger self now, he realized that he was rather attractive.

“Merlin and Godric!” Younger Harry blurted out as he ran his hands over older Harry's chest. “When do I become so bloody fit?!”

“Auror training,” older Harry replied absently.

The moment they were both naked, younger Harry tried to progress straight to the end again. Older Harry laughed. “Whoa, slow down! You'd think I never get any with how eager you are.”

Younger Harry blushed. “I can't help it! I tried to picture you and your Draco together and suddenly I felt like I was going to die if I didn't shag something!”

“Alright,” older Harry capitulated. “Let me just...” he trailed off as he waved his hand around and nonverbally cast all the necessary spells to prepare himself.

“Whoa...” younger Harry exhaled in awe. “You didn't even need a wand...”

Older Harry shrugged since wandless magic was a skill he decided to master at some point after becoming an Auror in case it would come in handy while hunting down dark wizards. And it had. But that wasn't important at the moment.

What was important was the fact that the demonstration of power seemed to have turned younger Harry on more than ever. He carefully but quickly worked himself into older Harry, not even pausing to enjoy the feeling before selecting a demanding pace that was almost too much for older Harry. Older Harry grunted in pleasure, and then chuckled because it was flattering just how much his younger self wanted him.

Younger Harry had stamina to spare. The alcohol had numbed his sensitivity just a little, so it took seemingly forever for him to get close to climaxing. Older Harry was delighted by the energetic pounding of his prostate. He reached the very edge of orgasm fairly quickly and hovered there through sheer force of will.

Younger Harry seemed to suddenly remember how badly he wanted to take full advantage of the situation, and shifted rather abruptly to suck on older Harry's shaft. It didn't take much more than a full minute for older Harry to pump that impatient mouth full. Then he seemed to float on a cloud of bliss for a long moment. By the time he came back to himself, his younger version was already vigorously trying to ram him into the bed.

Older Harry laughed. “Remind me to apologize to Draco!”

“What for?” Younger Harry asked curiously.

Still laughing, older Harry shook his head. “Because I used to do this to him all the time. I'm surprised I didn't accidentally kill him with my constant horniness!”

“Merlin's rotund beer belly! I just love Draco so much that whenever I look at him, I can't help but want to drag him to bed and prove it!”

Older Harry smirked. “Then why were you panicking about marrying him?”

Younger Harry shifted so that he could comfortably shag and talk at the same time. “Because I have no idea how to make a marriage work. Specifically, I have no idea how to make Draco happy. We fight a lot and he doesn't seem to love me at all.”

Older Harry brushed the adorable shaggy hair out of younger Harry's face. “He does, he just can't bring himself to say it out loud very often. Stop using your ears and start listening with your heart. It becomes obvious when you notice the little things he does for you.”

This made younger Harry think. He had to admit that Draco could be shockingly attentive at times. He also seemed to give into Harry every time Harry said something was important to him. Maybe older Harry was right...

Hours passed as younger Harry thoroughly reminded older Harry what he used to be like before he had kids and a job taking up most of his energy. By the time younger Harry officially ran out of steam, older Harry was nearly ready to pass out from sheer exhaustion! They collapsed into a well sated pile and panted for several long moments.

By this time, younger Harry was mostly sober. He snuggled up to his older self and examined the engagement ring he wore. It was a plain band that was only intended to be worn until they got their official wedding bands tomorrow.

“I really do love him,” younger Harry murmured.

“I know,” older Harry replied with a smile.

“I'm just so afraid. What if it doesn't work?”

“What if what doesn't work?” Older Harry wondered with a curious frown.

“Our marriage,” younger Harry answered. “What if we are only getting married because we both want those kids we met?”

“I suppose I _could_ try to reassure you, but this is not something anyone can decide for you,” older Harry informed him. “Nothing matters except how you feel in this moment. When the time comes tomorrow, you have to be certain that you want to get married, and it can't be because I told you to do it.”

“I do, I really do!” Younger Harry blurted out. “But what if he doesn't? He's a pureblood; he's _supposed_ to get married whether he wants to or not.”

Older Harry laughed. “Do you really think that there is a force in the world that could make Draco Malfoy marry you if he didn't want to?”

“Yes...” younger Harry murmured sadly.

Older Harry pulled him closer and kissed his temple. “Let's talk about this more when you wake up and are thinking more clearly.”

“Alright,” younger Harry capitulated. They curled up and basically passed out.

In the morning, they were woken up by the arrival of Ron and Hermione.

“Harry, I know you probably want to sleep a bit longer but you have to get up and get ready to –” Hermione's shouting that got louder as she got closer to his bedroom cut off abruptly.

“Blimey!” Ron blurted out at the sight of the two Harrys curled up in bed after what was obviously a fun night.

“Morning,” younger Harry murmured as he rubbed his eyes with a fist. A huge yawn threatened to crack his jaw.

“The baby's gone!” Older Harry blurted out in a panic as he sat up and looked around. When he realized that he was still in the past, he exhaled in relief. One hand was even pressed to his chest.

“Baby?” Ron asked curiously.

Older Harry nodded. “I recently had a little boy...” 

He waved his hand over what looked like an ordinary watch but was really a case that had been expanded via undetectable extension charms until it could hold almost anything Harry could ever want to put in there. A moment later, a photograph came flying out of the case. Harry grabbed it and held it out to Ron.

“He looks just like you, mate,” Ron praised even as Hermione purred – looking at the photo while Ron held it.

“Let me see!” Younger Harry insisted. Ron handed over the photo with a smile. “He does, but he looks like Draco too.”

Older Harry grinned in pride. “Yeah, we make adorable babies.”

“So... I'm not going to regret marrying him?” Harry wondered, purposely looking at the photo so that he didn't have to look anyone in the eye.

Older Harry sighed. “I can't tell you that because – it's like I said before – no one can make the decision to get married for you. Not even me. But I  _can_ tell you that if you are hoping for never ending happiness and no fighting, then you're going to be disappointed.”

Ron snorted in amusement. “I can't picture you and Malfoy getting through a single day without fighting!”

Younger Harry looked haunted. “Neither can I.”

Hermione shrugged. “Who  _ever_ said that was a bad thing?”

“What do you mean?” Younger Harry asked as he handed the photo back and slid from the bed. He gestured for them to keep talking even as he made his way to the en suite bathroom to get rid of all the alcohol he'd drank last night.

“Just that most of your fighting is nothing more than playful bickering these days,” Hermione pointed out. “And I'm not sure you'd be happy without it.”

Older Harry grinned at her but didn't say anything. Instead, he waved his hand around to summon all his clothes from the random places they been thrown around the room. Once it was all gathered, he set it on the bed and didn't bother to dress just yet because he'd also need to use the bathroom first. Both Ron and Hermione looked surprised and impressed by his skill.

“Yeah,” younger Harry murmured as he emerged from the loo. “I do actually like the bickering. Draco can be rather hilarious when he's complaining about something – so long as it isn't me. It's rather fun to pretend I like something he's complaining about just to see what he'll say.”

Older Harry grinned and nodded in agreement as he slid out of bed so that he could go to the bathroom. When he came back, he watched his younger self pull on a rumpled set of formal robes. They were the same ones Harry had bought to attend ministry events and anything else that called for him to dress up.

“Merlin's sweaty arse! Was that really what I was planning to wear?!” 

Hermione snickered. “I  _told_ you to buy something else.”

“What's wrong with this?” Younger Harry wondered in bafflement.

“You look like you slept in it, for one,” older Harry informed him. “And for two, they are clearly the cheapest robes you could find. If you try to marry Draco in those, he might well call the whole thing off!”

Younger Harry glared at him. “If what I'm wearing is more important to him than our future together, then maybe I  _shouldn't_ marry him after all.”

Older Harry sighed in mild frustration. “Look, all I really meant was that this is an important day, and you should try to look your best. You'll be mad at yourself later on if you don't.”

Younger Harry immediately looked curious. “Well... what do you remember me wearing?”

“Hmm... I remember being mildly hung over, complete with a nasty headache,” older Harry murmured, his tone soft as he thought this over. He absently waved his hand at his younger self to cast a spell to clear up the headache. Younger Harry sighed in relief while Ron quietly muttered: _Show off_. “And then older me – Ah.”

“What?” Younger Harry asked.

Older Harry waved his hand over his watch/case again. “I had to have these cleaned after spilling wine on them at the last charity ball, then when I picked them up, I tossed them in my case and forgot all about them.”

Younger Harry raised a brow as he looked at the new set of dress robes. Both sets were black and rather plain. “How are they any different than these?”

“Better fabric. Better cut. They're actually more comfortable. And they don't look like you slept in them,” older Harry explained. “Trust me, you'll like these better than those robes.”

With a shrug, younger Harry set about changing. As he did so, older Harry got dressed in what he had been wearing last night. They both watched each other, still rather fascinated by the changes the years had made.

“It's a shame my Draco isn't here to do your hair,” older Harry murmured. “He figured out at some point how to make it sort of behave.”

“That's what I'm here for,” Hermione reminded him as Ron checked the new robes Harry was wearing for fit. Since they were made for older Harry's slightly bigger body, they needed to be subtly adjusted – which Ron had practiced doing at Hermione's insistence as part of his best man duties.

Older Harry smirked. “For someone not sure he even wants to get married, you certainly seem to be getting ready for it.”

Younger Harry sighed. “I do want to get married. I want to get married so badly that I'm shaking.” He held up a hand to prove it.

“That's actually probably from the fact that you haven't eaten anything yet,” Hermione stated with a wry smile. “Here. This should help.” She pulled a bacon sandwich out of her tiny purse that had been wrapped in a linen napkin and put under a stasis charm.

Harry promptly devoured it as if he hadn't eaten in days. As he did so, he continued to talk. “I love Draco and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than him.”

“So you've decided,” older Harry stated with a warm smile, knowing that...

“Yeah,” younger Harry admitted with a morose sigh. “I'm going to marry him today no matter what. I just wish...”

“What?” Ron asked curiously.

“I just wish I knew for certain that he loves me too,” Harry grumbled.

“You could always try asking him,” Hermione suggested pragmatically.

“When?” Younger Harry wondered. “We've planned it so that we don't see each other before the wedding, and then we begin the ceremony from opposite sides of the yard. I wouldn't be able to ask him until we're both standing in front of the Officiant.”

“Better then than never,” Hermione pointed out. “If you need to be certain, ask him.”

Older Harry shook his head. “Wouldn't work. He'd never admit it out loud in front of so many people. He'd grumble and look away. He might even call Harry an idiot or foolish Gryffindor.”

“Then what do _you_ suggest?” Hermione demanded snappishly.

Older Harry used his left hand – the one that bore his wedding band – to force younger Harry to look him in the eye. “Pay attention to him. Watch how he shifts nervously from one foot to the other. Watch how he bites his lip to stop from smiling when he sees you. Look into his eyes and see the way they sparkle when you stand there hand in hand. As I said last night, stop trying to hear the words, and start looking for the actions.”

Younger Harry thought this over for a long moment, and then nodded with a small smile. “Alright. I'll look.”

“Good,” older Harry stated, giving his younger self a hug.

“I hate to rush you, Harry,” Hermione cut in with a firm smile. “But in order to let you get as much sleep as possible, we waited to get you ready until the last possible moment. If you don't hurry, the ceremony might start without you.”

Ron nodded in agreement, pulling out his pocket watch and consulting it. “You've got about five minutes to finish getting ready and –” 

“Merlin's flatulent sphincter!” Younger Harry blurted out in dismay. “Is my hair done? Do I look alright? Where in the seven levels of hell are my shoes?! What if I'm late? Will Draco think I changed my mind? I'll bloody well go barefoot if I have to!”

“Calm down, mate,” Ron insisted with a highly amused grin. He emphasized his point by shaking younger Harry just a little. “You look good, your hair is... well, your hair, but not as bad as usual. And Hermione's already summoned your shoes.”

Younger Harry nearly fell over at least three times as he hastily crammed his feet into his shoes. Older Harry laughed and patted his younger self on the back. When the shoes were on correctly, older Harry kissed the younger one.

“I'm glad I caught you before you ran away last night.”

“Me too!” Younger Harry blurted out. “I probably would have made it all the way to South America or Australia or some such place before passing out from being drunk, and then I'd have woken up with no clue where I was and probably too far away to get back here in time.”

“So, you would have come back on your own?” Ron asked.

“Well, I'd like to think I'd have at least tried,” younger Harry muttered. “But possibly I might have decided that I was the lowest bastard who ever lived for running away like that, and just crawled under a rock until I died of shame.”

“Just so you know, if that had happened, I'd have murdered myself for opening my big mouth,” Ron admitted, patting Harry on the back.

Hermione growled impatiently, grabbed an arm from each of them, and forced them toward the door.

“Right!” Younger Harry cried out eagerly.

Older Harry was tempted to follow them, but figured that he was probably going to be pulled back to his own time any moment now. Even so, he called out after them. “Just remember my advice and you'll be fine!”

“Will do!” Younger Harry yelled over his shoulder.

Older Harry felt a strange sense of something close to parental pride as he watched his younger self rush to be married. He almost yelped in surprise a moment later when a cloak was tossed over his head and lips joined with his. Instinct took over to return the kiss before Harry could fully process that this was Draco.  _His_ Draco. With  _his_ invisibility cloak.

“I arrived just in time to hear you sort of mention that he was getting ready even though he seemed to be having doubts,” Draco murmured softly. “Then he said that the only doubt he had was that he didn't think I loved him. I nearly threw off the cloak and reassured him but you...” Draco kissed his husband again.

“That _is_ what I came here for,” Harry reminded Draco. “To help my younger self figure out what I was thinking and feeling at the time.”

With a smile, Draco linked his fingers through Harry's. “Since we're here and we have your cloak, we may as well watch.”

Harry grinned. “I think that's a great idea. The Widow's Walk should be perfect, and then we probably won't even have to wear the cloak.”

Draco nodded in agreement. Hand in hand and under the cloak, they made their way up to the attic, and then used the stairs in the corner to reach a door that led to what was essentially a balcony on the roof of the house. It was surrounded by a wrought iron fence and gave them the perfect view of the backyard.

At that exact moment, music started playing and Hermione and Pansy – both wearing matching bright red dresses that looked good on them while carrying elegant little bouquets – began walking toward the ceremonial archway from opposite sides of the house. Next, Ron and Blaise followed the women. They wore a nice set of black dress robes and also carried little bouquets because Draco had insisted that it was only fair.

Then – at long last – it was Harry and Draco's turn to walk down their respective aisles until they reached the middle of the large V. Without planning it, they took each other's hands and smiled at each other before turning to look at the Officiant – which was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had demanded the privilege from the very first moment Harry had told him that he planned to get married. 

From where they were watching, older Harry felt tears drip down his cheeks. He removed the cloak so that he could wipe the tears away and let his face dry from the breeze. “Merlin and Godric, that's beautiful!”

Draco nodded in agreement before kissing him. His own eyes were shimmering, but he wasn't crying. They leaned their heads together as they watched the ceremony.

A gravelly chuckle startled them. Looking over, the watched as an even  _older_ version of themselves pulled off a cloak and stuffed it in the case Harry always wore on his wrist.  _Older_ Draco looked over at them and grinned.

“It's our fiftieth anniversary and this one still cries.”

“Every time,” older Harry said with a nod of agreement as he wiped the corner of his eye with a handkerchief. Harry and Draco were both pleased to see that they had aged well. Another chuckle startled them as two other pairs of themselves came out of hiding. True to oldest Draco's word, all of the Harrys were teary eyed and all of the Dracos were amused by this. Each and every single pair was holding hands and leaning against each other.

When Kingsley announced that Harry and Draco were now Husband and Husband and had permission to kiss, all versions complied. After that, they all looked around at each other, smiling because they were obviously all still so very much in love. Then they waved goodbye to each other and returned to their respective times.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Pashiradoki_83 that I didn't work the next set of kids in this part, but fear not, I'm mulling that bit over. It'll probably still happen, lol! :-)


End file.
